Taken
by elex88
Summary: Seshoumaru kidnaps Kagome
1. Chapter 1

How can this be?

"Inuyasha where are you?! " Shippo called for his friend but he got no reply.

"This is bad. What am I going to tell Sango and the others that I lost Inuyasha and Kagome?!

Shippo was supposed to keep a watchful eye on Inuyasha in order to make sure that he didn't go off after kikyo or Naraku on his own since he was still a human. But he was also supposed to make sure that Kagome didn't wander off either because the very fist night of that new moon she goes off to the nearest large body off water and stays their until she becomes a half demon again (it's still dark out)

"Awww what am I gonna do? If Sango and Miroku-"

"If Sango and MIroku what?" Miroku had cut Shippo off.

"Ohh Miroku what a surprise uhh... hi?" Shippo began to back up a bit.

Sango noticed that bothe Inuyasha and Kagome were missing. "Where are our two half demons that we out you in charge of? Oh.. Shippo you know that only your vioce can snap Kaogome into not going out alone. Not only that she would be able to keep Inuyasha at bay."

"Well Kagome vanished when Inuyasha was saying something about 'being weak' and then Inuyasha and I went to find her but then we got separtated. Oh don't kill me!" Sango sighed and MIroku said,

"My my, Inuyasha you sly devil hmph." he smirked. "What are talking about Miroku? They dissapered... _MIROKU!_ _(SLAP_) That's very dirty thinking that way. I know Inuyasha is_ not _as perverted as you are."

**now we go to Inuyasha**

_Russtle Russtle_

Inuyasha walked through the leaves in serch of Kagome knowing that she would be near the lake that they had past earlier. 'Kagome where did you go. She knows not to wonder off on her own.' he thought. Soon he came to a quick stop. He heard a voice that was all to familier, Sesshoumaru.

"You're a human this night yet you go off alone with no protection but to simply phase. Demo(1) you must concentrait, leaving absolutly vonrable." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her waist while a light surrounded them. Siin they were out of sight.

Inuyasha saw this and yelled after her. All to no reponse. "No Kagome!" Kilala (Kiara) heard his cry and transformed. Sango took this as a sighn that she knew where the two half demons were. Qucikly she hope on her back and the two were off wih Miroku and Shippo right behinf them.

Sango noticed Inuyasha at the edge of the lake. "Inuyasha! What happend?" Inuyasha responded by simply gasing at sunrise. He transformed back into a half demon.

As he stood up he said, "Kagome was taken by Sesshoumaru." The friends all showed aww in their expetion with one thought "Why?" Well almost all of them. Miroku saw Kagomes clothes near the bank and thought 'So Sesshoumaru is the real sly devil in this family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this was short... alot like the other one *sigh* this should be with Sesshoumaru's futer love. Please check out my other stroy called Sesshouamru's New foe? it's mostly just for fun it just came to me Ja Ne!


	2. BIG ALERT BIG ALERT!

**"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."**

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will **REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of **XxDarkxBloodxX** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information **www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA** and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called **www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet**. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

**PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!**


End file.
